Medical devices have been provided for the delivery of a material to various portions of a wall forming a vessel such as the gastrointestinal tract of a mammalian body to create implants in the wall. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,063. There remains, however, a need for inhibiting migration of such implants in the wall.